Remember The Fallen
by Humane
Summary: Constantine is a 14 year old boy growing up in Vault 31. After his mothers death he's become isolated. Maintaining with little friends Constantine is a very smart boy with a very dangerous future ahead of him. Watch as he takes the infamous G.L.O.P.T and discovers a conspiracy that's plagued the vault for centuries. Eventually he'll find himself outside the Vault, and all alone.
1. Chapter 1 The GLOPT

Remember The Fallen

Chapter 1. Cold Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own the fallout series. Fallout is owned by Bethesda Softworks. All rights are reserved by them.  
  
Just another peaceful night in Vault 31. After taking a deep breath I began to think. About how things were before the war, my grandparents always told me stories, but I never paid them any attention.

Bombs started falling, so we all ran into these vaults. I feel confined, stuck in an endless rut. Every day's the same, wake up go to school, help father design pip-boys and then read for a few hours, sleep wake up and do it over again that's it. For 14 years now. I could honestly care less about what it looks like out there. Anything's better than this place.

Ever since my mother died I've been a complete mess. People have stopped talking to me I've turned into a social outcast speaking to few mimicking many. My mother was peaceful. Her light skin matched her maple colored hair and closely represented her vault uniform.

She died saving the vault. She's considered a hero. A couple months ago the vaults water chip, a computer chip responsible for the water recycling and pumping machinery broke & someone had to venture out into the wasteland and find a new one.

Surprisingly no one volunteered. You'd think being stuck underground for so long would cause paranoia. I would kill to leave this place.

Anyways my mother was our only volunteer. Now What angers me is that my father didn't try to stop her. He's responsible for her death, it really made me question his love for her. When she died my father didn't flinch, didn't even shed a tear.

I almost think he wanted her to go. It Took her about two months to find one and return to the vault. She told me she'd never leave me again, and that there is no possible way she would even consider leaving the vault.

Sadly after a celebration of her return & act of pure heroism, she died soon after from radiation poisoning.

What did she do to deserve death? Sometimes I think God is a crude comedian except he's not funny and he doesn't do standup. I'm not sure what to think anymore. Tomorrow I'm supposed to be getting my first pip-boy. I was supposed to get it four years ago, but my father didn't think I was ready yet.

I'm a little excited actually. Also I'm taking the G.L.O.P.T General Logic Operation Placement Test. Once you're fourteen you have to take it. Some people have tried comparing it to the G.O.A.T, but there nothing alike. The G.L.O.P.T has to do with Questions based off of old pre-war books.

Basically anything that happened before the war. The point is so if we were ever to leave the vault we'd have a general idea of the world around us. That would help us understand why people do certain things, and why things are where they are. There's a total of 30 questions. The questions get much harder as you progress through the assignment. Depending on how I do I'll be placed in a division.  
The five divisions rank from greatest to least.

5. Vault Outcast  
4. Acknowledgeable  
3. General Observer  
2. Vault Philosopher  
1. Master of Logic

I'm not quite sure where I'll be placed. Probably two or one. I'm an avid reader, and I know a good bit about how things were before the war. I'm not going to completely bomb it that's for sure. I guess I just have to wait and see. I quietly yawn as I consider the day ahead of me.

I slowly stretch my arms back, and pull the covers up, and over me. As I lay quietly I slowly begin to drift away, to sleep.

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Ahhhhhhh. I don't want to move.

I reach my right hand out mindlessly trying to hit the off button on the alarm clock, and when I finally do I just lie there.

That's the thing I hate about sleep, it's almost like time travel. One minute you're trying to sleep. The next you're trying to wake up. I get off my bed, walk across the room, and reach into my closet. I grabbed a clean vault 31 jumpsuit. I hop in the shower and begin to think about the G.L.O.P.T my father took it when he was my age.

He was the only one in the entire vault that year to get every question correct. It's kind of inspiring. Everybody expects me to ace it. I don't know how I'll do. I'm considered the nerd of the vault. Skinny, tall no glasses though. I have a fairly deep voice. Not many people talk to me. I guess I fit the typical nerd stereotype. However I can fire a gun, and I can hold my own in a fight.  
I'm excited to get my new pip-boy. Since my dad's helping me become a pip-boy designer I can basically customize it any way I want. It's a rarity that a kid gets his pip-boy at 14. He's never told me why I've had to wait so long. My dad is almost never home. He practically lives in his office.

Which is fine with me. Hell having the entire place to yourself? It's every teenagers dream. After about another 15 minutes I jump out, throw on my jumpsuit, and head out into the kitchen.

It's about 7:30 School starts at eight. There's dozens of classes here in the vault. Kind of surprising considering the scramble for all the historic material during the Great War.

I can't believe our vault contains as much as it does. Anyway some of the classes that are offered are Mathematics I-IV, Algebra I, ELA I-III, Biology, Physical Science, those are just "some" of the main courses that are offered, now to the more interesting ones. Speech/Debating I, Communication Skills, Advanced Problem Solving, US History, Economics, Masonry I, Food Science, Calculus AB, Geometry, and more. There are a total of seven classes each student must have. Only three of them are optional.

The four that are not; Mathematics, Science, English Language Arts, and P.A.S.T (Post-Apocalyptic Survival Training) It's the most important class of all simply well... Because we live in a post-apocalyptic world, and in case for some reason we end up leaving the vault, we'll be prepared for whatever is out there.. As for the three classes that were optional well... It's not that I can't figure out the fundamentals of a cell, nor is it that I can't solve a simple two stepped algebraic equation... It's just that I hate both science and math... So I pretty much stocked up on historical electives. World History, Economics, and European history. It's not like I need to know that most plant cells need a mitochondria, I doubt there's any plants left on this earth. I made sure all text books were in my back pack. Did a quick review of my homework. Then decided to chow on some breakfast.

"Let's see"

I say quietly to myself as I open the metal pantry. I grab some instamash, a sweet roll some cram, an apple, and a fresh ice cold bottle of Nuka Cola from the fridge. Delicious! I lay it all out on the kitchen table, and begin to dig in.

We have enough food in the vault to last us another 600 years. I was told that Vault 31 has more food than any other vault in the country. It makes me wonder if any vaults had to open early because of destitute.

I glance at the clock and notice it's ten till. Damn! Looks like I'm skipping breakfast. Just then I hear a loud knock on the door. "Hey Constantine! Open the door!" I take a deep breath, and say "Hold on!" I grab my back pack, the sweet roll, and my Nuka Cola. Hey I have to eat something. I enter the six digit verification code, and the door slides right open. I'm starring at Brice. One of the only friends I've had here in Vault 31. Brice has jet black hair, freckles, hazel eyes, and a deep voice. "Hey man" I say the vault door shutting behind me. Brice gave me a disgusting look.

"What?" I say.

"Your breath smells like Yao Guai"

We started towards the learning center.

"Shut up!" I say laughing, "and what the heck is a Yao Guai anyway?"

"You don't remember? We learned this in P.A.S.T

..."Shut up!" I said. Taking the first bite of my sweet roll.

"Listen. In Chinese Yao Gai simply means monster"

"I'm supposed to care why?"

"The creatures are basically mutated black bears. They have a large muscular body usually dark dusty green, and sometimes just brown. There the scariest beast I know of."

"You're the scariest beast I know of."

"Come on man. Your one of the smartest people in the vault. How do you not know this?

"Selective memory I guess" I said followed by a sip of Nuka Cola.

"Hey Mrs. Montgomery!" Brice said. I turn to my right and see our World History teacher walking towards us from the other side of the living quarters.

"You would think she'd already be at the learning center preparing the G.L.O.P.T." I said to Brice.

Before he could reply Mrs. Montgomery was already face to face with both of us. Mrs. Montgomery had been my favorite teacher for as long as I could remember. She'd tell us stories about how she begged the overseer to let her be a teacher.

Her original career would have been Shift Supervisor, which basically puts you next in line to be the Overseer. Why would she turn that down?

She would always tell us "The difference between school and life? In school, your taught a lesson & given a test. In life your given a test that teaches you a lesson." a little irrelevant, but it sounds inspirational.

"Hello boys" Mrs. Montgomery said. "How are you fine gentlemen this morning?"

"Ummm fine I guess. Shouldn't you be in your classroom preparing the G.L.O.P.T?"  
I ask.

"No. To my surprise my husband is sick again. So I must remain at home and nurse him back to health"

"What is it this time Jet or Psycho?" Brice said.

I gave him a mean look that basically told him to shut it. Mrs. Montgomery just stared at us as if Brice's words did little to affect her.

"Anyways... Why don't you just take him to Dr. Simmons in the clinic?" I said

Mrs. Montgomery sighed then said "My husband is afraid of visiting the clinic".

"Ha-ha. Is he afraid of retarded radroaches too?" Brice said menacingly.

"Can it!" I replied. Almost too loudly.

"Well who will be distributing the G.L.O.P.T this afternoon?"  
I ask.

"The Overseer"

"You're joking right?" Brice said.

Mrs. Montgomery looked him dead in the eyes and said viciously "No I'm not."

"Mrs. Montgomery, there has to" she cut me off.

"No I'm afraid there isn't.  
Now you boys get to class before your both late." she continued toward her apartment.

"Ohhhhh great" Brice said "Not only do we have to take the G.L.O. P.T, but the Overseer is the one giving it to us? Man this day can't get any worse"

"You know. You should try to be at least a little nicer to Mrs Montgomery. I mean she IS one of our teachers" I replied

"Yeah, yeah teacher smeacher, I'll think about it"

We continued down the hall, and eventually entered the learning center. Not much to look at really just a very long hallway with dozens of different classrooms with nothing but the cafeteria at the end. Just seemed like a very long stretched out school. There were students everywhere quickly rushing to their classrooms. Brice looked at me and said

"Well I have Math next, let me know how you do on the G.L. O. P. T.

"Thanks" I said "See you at lunch time"

Brice shrugged, then turned towards his classroom.

As I did mine, but before I walked in I chugged down the rest of my Nuka Cola, and took the last bite of my swiss role before I entered the classroom.

Nothing but noise. Kids horsing around, pencils flying all over the room. I quickly looked to my right, there I saw him. The overseer. He was about 6 feet tall, he had long wavy white hair, and scary grey eyes. He didn't pay me any attention.

The man just sat at Mrs. Montgomery's desk starring at all of them. A little creped out I looked back to the rest of the classroom and tried to find a seat. Typical I thought to myself. Somebody's sitting in my assigned seat. Nobody sits where there supposed to whenever we have a sub.

I chose a seat in the second row closest to the door. Then I decided to get a good look at my surroundings. To my left there was a girl. Decent height, long jet black hair, some freckles, and dark blue eyes. I thought she looked pretty. She looked at me, I quickly averted her gaze trying to avoid starting a conversation. Behind me was a kid named Carl, he was tall, wore glasses, and he had a dark complexion. The kid you see in your class that's always writing something down. In front of me there's a kid a bit taller than me, light blonde hair, and a little chubby. Not the kind of chubby kid you make fun of, but the kind that gives you a mean look that basically meant choose your next words carefully. By now everybody was chatting amongst themselves. I took a book out of my back pack, and began to read. I do wonder what this test will be like, and if I'll even pass it. I'm shooting for at least a level two. There's so much pressure it's almost unbearable. My father got a level one rating. Damn it! I hate being the son of a genius.

"So umm what book are you reading?"

I turn to my left and see that girl...she was smiling at me.

"Well are you going to tell me?" she said jokingly

"right umm you wouldn't like it." I said almost sadly.

"Try me" the girl replied keeping her ecstatic attitude.

"Right" I continued. "The Secret of Modern Philosophy" it's basically about materialism and how philosophy and science intervene. Currently the author is explaining that science is...or was making humanity more mechanized, and making us delude both theological, and philosophical standpoints.

"What"? The girl said looking at me confused.

I sighed then I replied "Let me put it to you this way. Science make religion go BOOM."

"are you calling me stupid?" she asked annoyed.

Before I could reply the bell rung. A couple students came in.

the overseer stood up. His grey eyes starring directly into theirs.

"Your late"

The room was in absolute silence the loud noise reduced to nothing but the creaks and small sounds from the vault walls.

The students looked at the rest of the class for support, but none was given.

One student replied with a weak voice. "S-Sorry sir we were.

The overseer stood up, and slammed his hands on the desk, and screamed

"GET OUT!"

"Sir plea-"

NOW!

There was a terrible echo that gave me chills..

By now one of the kids had a tear in his eye.

"But what about the G.L.O.P.T? They asked

YOU BOTH FAIL!

Both kids slowly walked out. The overseer shut the vault door behind them.

"Well so much for forgiveness" the girl said lightly.

I looked at her and said  
"tell me about it"

I quietly closed my book and placed it into my backpack. The overseer slowly paced back and forth in front of the classroom. He began to speak.

"As you all know today we will be taking the General Logic Operation Placement Test. Better known as the G.L.O.P.T you have exactly 30 minutes to complete this assignment.

The test compromises of different rankings 5-1 greatest to least. More than 50% of you will fail with a 4-5 rating. 40% will pass barely with a three 3 level rating, and only 10% of you will exceed with a rating of 2-1. Keep in mind. If you fail this test you'll repeat the grade."

"That's not fair!"  
I turned around one kid in the back of the classroom was screaming his brains out.

"You're going to make us spend another year in this dump if we fail the test!?"

"Would you rather spend a year outside of the vault?" the overseer responded.

The kid sat back down but I could tell he was angry. Great and I thought not exceeding was something to worry about. Man do I hate the overseer. How in the world did a guy like that get to such a high position in power?

"Now if there's no more Interruptions"

Oh great he's talking again I think to myself.

"The rules" he continued

your kidding me were not five we know how to take a test. I whispered.

"Rule 1. No cheating. If I catch anyone with their eyes on someone else's paper. You FAIL"

"Rule 2. No talking. If I catch anyone talking I'll assume your cheating, and you'll FAIL."

"Rule 3. No asking questions during the test or once again you will FAIL."

"Now if there's no comments let's begin. The overseer passed back the test, and everyone began working.

Nothing but the sound of pencil hitting paper, the overseer was watching everyone. I look down and quickly scan each question.

"Funny" I think. I thought there was only 30 questions.

I wrote both my name, and the date at the top of the paper and began the G.L.O.P.T

1. Who was the 1st president of the United States of America? Is there actually people in the vault who don't know this? (George Washington)

2 Hitler Party which came into power in 1933 is known as  
(The Nazi party)

3. Galileo was an Italian astronomer who developed what? Well considering he's a famous astronomer I'd guess (the telescope)

4. By which group of artists was the track "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" created by? (The Ink Spots) Come on who doesn't love these guys?

5. Who is considered the father of Logic? (Aristotle.) The book I read The History of Western Philosophy published in I think in 1945 by Bertrand Russell gave me that one.

6. Fire Temple was the place of worship for what religion? Place (Zoroastrianism) I'm not that big on theology, but I knew this one.

7. Give an example of a plutocratic government from any epoch. (America) Right after the civil war.

8. What is the scientific study of birds? (Ornithology)

9. Who was the president during the great depression?  
(Something Hoover...)

10. If you were on a desert island & you could choose one thing to have with you what would it be? (A boat...duh,)

11. What are the seven continents? Really come on this is 1st grade stuff. (Africa, Asia, Europe, Antarctica, North America, South America, Australia)

12. What state in America has the nickname -The Golden State? (CALIFORNIA!)

13. Which American city is looked at as the carpet capital of the world? (Macon, GA) My grandfather made me go through a Georgia studies text book. Can't say I enjoyed it.

14. Who was the president of the Confederacy during the civil war? This is supposed to be difficult? (Jefferson Davis)

15. In which civilization did the torture method "Death by 1,000 cuts" be put into usage? Just by the sound of it I'll guess (China)

16. During what years did the German Revolution take place? (1918-1919)

17. What are the five branches of philosophy? Well according to the book I'm reading

(

won the American Revolution? Ok these must be getting easier (The American Colonists)

19. True or False:  
War Never Changes...(Technically yes philosophically no. So false?)

20. Who dictated Russia during WWII (Stalin)

21. What year did the "Trail Of Tears" take place? Once again... the Georgia studies text book. (1831-1838)

22. When was Guy Fox Day celebrated? Yaaaa Guy Fawkes! (November 5th)

23. What is the capital of Poland? (Warsaw)

24. What is the worst disease humanity has ever encountered? (The Black Death)

25. Who coined the phrase "I become death and destroyer of worlds?"  
What was his nationality, what did he do? (Aphaminer,  
German, and he created the Manhattan project.)

26. What has Rome, Italy been called? (The Eternal city)

27. Which civilization created the first alphabet? Kind of weird but there called the (Phoneticians.)

28. Define "antidisestablishmentarianism"(opposition to the withdrawal of state support or recognition from an established church.)

29. Create a short essay describing how a democratic form of government can be turned into something devious. (By devious if you mean a dictatorship then let's do this in ten simple steps.  
1. Invoke a terrifying internal and external enemy  
2. Create a gulag  
3. Develop a thug caste

4. Set up an internal surveillance system.

5. Harass citizens' groups  
6. Engage in arbitrary detention and release  
key individuals  
8. Control the press.  
9. Dissent equals treason  
10. Suspend the rule of law.) This can't fail. It did happen in Germany. It's more of a list than an essay but let's hope it works.

30. Who was nicknamed the "Iron Chancellor" and known as the unified of Germany?  
You throw a really tough question at me, then you give me this? (Bismarck)

31. Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 31: he who shelters us from the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have including our lives? "Funny" I think to myself.  
(Not the 0viersEer) I write.  
Nothing pisses more people off then terrible grammar.

About time. I put my pencil down, and start to look around. I don't see anybody else writing. Was I really the last one done?

"All right looks like everybody is finished pass your paper up to the front."

"Class dismissed"

So how do you think you did? The girl next to me said

"Umm fine. I thought the G.L.O.P.T would be much more difficult."

"That's easy for you to say. You're like a freaking magician that knows everything"

Did she just call me a... Never mind.

"Anyways I didn't catch your name" she said.

"Right" I said. "My names Constantine Ummm what about you?"

"that's a nice name. A bit long but I can get used to it." I'm Kayla." She replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Kayla, I have Economics next soooo I better go...

"Right, Bye Constantine "

I was on my way out then I remembered something. I turned around and looked at Kayla and said.

"By the way I don't think you're stupid. Then I followed my classmates out.

Well that could have gone better. Honestly a 6th grader could have answered those questions.

-Lunch-

Moving through the line we had pizza for lunch today. However it isn't what you think. Instead of a toasty crust enriched in sauce, cheese and all the toppings your heart could bear. Were stuck with a crust as thin as paper, a sauce that smelled like catchup, and a cheese that is as gold as your urine. But strangely I liked it. Are vault may be the best when it comes to food captivity, but I'd rank it the lowest in quality. I continue through the line making sure I don't hit anyone. Ignoring the vegetables I grab an apple, and a nice carton of white milk.

After grabbing my food I study the cafeteria trying to make out a place to sit. Out of the loudness of students tossing food and moving seats I manage to find a small round table in the corner of the room. Without hesitation I make my way towards the reclusive object and take a seat.

I dig in to my meal and take a bite into the dirt ridden pizza followed by an unprecedented gulp of milk. The G.L.O.P.T wasn't that bad was it?

With regards to the last question on the test I wonder if they'll count off for it considering my answer. Oh well I shouldn't let that bring me down. I still have to meet father today and retrieve my pip-boy.

I swear if I don't get it today I'm going to flip. Before I can get in another bite of pizza a familiar face moved through the lunch line.

After giving me a quick look Brice grabbed his lunch and made his way towards the table.

"So how was it?"  
Brice asked as he took the seat across from me.

"How was what?"  
I replied. I knew what he was getting at but I felt like giving him the impression that I could care less about the exam I took earlier.

"You know what I'm talking about" Brice snapped back. Then taking a huge bite out of his maroon apple.

"No please explain." I replied.  
I saw the annoyance in his eyes then said "Okay, all right goodness can't you take a joke?"

"Only if there funny" Brice whispered.

Ignoring his last comment I replied "The test wasn't very difficult, there's about 30 questions. The only thing you need to watch out for is the overseer."

"Two kids automatically failed just for being late." I added.

"Oh yeah I heard about that Brice replied cautiously.

We sat there a couple minutes discussing school and what's been happening in the facility prior to lunch.

Brice was telling me about a book he started to read on unicorns when I caught someone out of the corner of my eye.

Oh great it's Kayla. I thought to myself. Why is she walking towards us? She gave me a welcoming smile as if we've been friends for life. She sat down right next to Brice who intern was trying to dissect the situation.

"Hi" Kayla said cheerfully. Picking at her salad with her fork.

"Who the hell are you?" Brice said with his mouth full.

Before she can respond I interrupted. "Sorry Brice this is Kayla. I met her in World History just before we took the G. L. O.P.T

"She's umm what year are you?" I said turning to Kayla.

"I'm a second year" she replied happily.

"Right" I said shocked at her response.

"Oh so are you two... Dati-"  
Brice began.

I interrupted him. "Dude we just met an hour ago." I replied quickly.

A large grin grew on Brice's Face. "Ohhhhh someone's getting defensive."

"Go fuck yourself."  
I shot back crossing my arms.

"Anyways, so why are you sitting here Kayla? I'm sure you have other people to talk to. If you haven't noticed we don't get much company.

Typically I'd get annoyed by that statement but it was true. For about a year now she's been the only person to want to sit with me besides Brice.

"What is it not normal for someone to sit with you guys?" the girl asked curiously.

"Well yes kind of" I said.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Look it's not that we don't like you or anything the situation was a little unexpected."

"So I can sit here" She asked; a smile appearing wide across her face.

"Sure" I said uneasily.

"Great, were all friends now?"  
Kayla insisted.

"This should be interesting"  
Brice whispered.

On that note there was silence. Not absolute silence of course. The entire cafeteria was louder than a crowd of death-claws trying to throw a party. Our group our small pretensions group that seemed to be absent from the rest of the vault was silent. I finished my pizza and started on my apple. Kayla focused on her salad allowing Brice to devour her slice of yellow garbage.

I ingested my surroundings achieving a panoramic view of everyone in the cafeteria from my location. Our instructors chatting amongst one another. Teenager's arm wrestling trying to prove to their friends that they have the superior strength then there un-submissive counterparts.

In other areas of the room you have reclusive kids much like myself who aren't amused by such trivial sanctions.

It never ceases to amaze me how diverse something can be. Before the bombs fell there were about five billion on the planet.

I always bring myself to wonder just how different we all really were. Not physically but prospectively.

I began pondering about the human experience and how someone's environment can reflect their existential personality.

Thankfully. Before I got lost on the train of philosophy Brice broke my line of thought.

"So, we'll have any of you ever wondered what it's like outside the vault."

"You know were not allowed to talk about anything outside this place right?" Kayla said almost angrily."

"Yeah well I'm just trying to make conversation" Brice replied followed by a yawn.

"You could be thrown out" She insisted.

I could listen to them bicker but it was actually something I questioned for quite some time now. To be honest I'm sure all of us have. Nevertheless I decided to intervene.

I began. "Kayla we know we're not supposed to talk about it, but why do you think that is? It's because they don't want curious people. The last thing the elders need is a group of citizens plotting to leave this hell hole and guess what? We're not stupid enough to do that so as long as we just talk about it we'll be fine okay?

"Besides me and Brice usually talk about this kind of stuff and it never hurt anybody."

"Yeah, but."

Brice interrupted. "Kayla. If you want to be our friends you're going to have to trust us. Okay?"

After a few moments of silence Kayla replied

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2 Mysteries

**Fallout Fanfiction: Remember The Fallen Chapter 2. The Mysteries**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout Series

If I did there'd be radiated spiders.

**Note: This is the second chapter of my first ever fan fiction. I know for a fact the first chapter was a little difficult to follow but please bear with me and give me some criticism. I love writing, and it wasn't until recently that I created a linear outline of how I want to tell this story. I have some things planned and whoever reads my stories I hope will bear with me to the very end.**

**I will read every comment I receive and am always open to ideas. Please read and review, enjoy.**

School has ended, and half the day is over so I decided to stay in the vaults history section for a couple hours catching up on homework. Well not only that but I wanted to figure out the effects of radiation after certain periods of time. I've been thinking a lot lately about morality and its usage in the vault. I'm also curious just how big of an impact radiation has had on the surface. Another thing I want to know is if there's any information on how exactly the overseer gains so much power. I understand that both the G.L.O.P.T, and the G.O.A.T have something to do with it, but I'm also curious on how the elders get their position. I'd never ask these kinds of questions to adults because I'd be at risk of being destroyed.

After walking through the metallic door a distasteful scent penetrated my nostrils. It's nothing new I'm used to the smell. You'd be to if you were in here two hours a day. It was dark, and there were dozens of shelves filled with books. The place was empty; I was the only one who actually visited this side of the vault. Everybody's too focused on the present to care about the past. The history of our world isn't particularly expressed in school. I figured what I've learned in terms of political science, and other forms of study are biased, so I decided I'd get a bigger, and better idea of the ideological history of… well everything. The only reason they haven't closed this place down is because of the lack of interest. The overseer isn't interested about some kid who wants to learn about things not pertaining to the vault. The only time the overseers interested in anything is when someone breaks "Decorum." Which is Greek for order and in our vault is the list of rules everyone has to follow. There isn't a room in the vault you can enter without finding a plaque that lists the rules, and the offenses.

Every person in the vault is practically brainwashed to follow these rules. The reason I'm here is to figure out whether or not the rules we follow are aberrations. I want to know if there's a correlation between the morals we follow today and the ones our precursors did. I've been reading a lot into philosophy and the ideals taught by Socrates, his student Plato, and his student Aristotle, and all their teachings seem to contradict what I've learned growing up in Vault 31. I'm hoping that after figuring out what that correlation is I can somehow exploit it and then relive the morals that were followed by our ancestors.

The rules we follow are simple, and seem justified. There are basic offenses as well as basic laws; at least I hope they're basic. They range in variety and are categorized by their severity. I won't explain all the rules just the ones that seem to stand out to me. It's rare that someone breaks the rules, but when they do nothing good ever happens.

Vault 31 "Decorum"

Section I: The constitution in which vault 31 shall follow will not be infringed under any circumstance, any and all attempts to amend this document will result in the obliteration of those who rebel.

Section II: The following is a list of offenses that are void while inhabiting the vault. The offenses will be labeled from one to five, five being the highest possible offense, and one being the lowest.

Assault-1

Bullying-1

Blackmail-2

Lying-2

Vandalism-2

Illegal Possession of Weapons-3

Lying to High Ranking Officials-3

Failure to Comply With Officials-3

Treason-4

Heresy-4

Murder-4

Section III: The following is a list of punishments that are numbered, and in sync with the offenses.

Any and all persons that are charged with an offense of the severity label of (1) are to be sent to remediation for a revaluation of "Decorum."

Any and all persons that are charged with an offense of the severity label of (2) are to be held in confinement for no longer than seven days, and will also be expected to memorize "Decorum"

Any and all persons that are charged with an offense of the severity label of (3) shall result in solitary confinement for a total of 60 days, they will also be required to memorize "Decorum" and to write a 20,000 word essay describing "Decorum", and why we follow it accordingly.

Any and all persons that are charged with an offense of the severity label of (4) shall result in permanent confinement, and in some cases immediate execution.

Any and all persons that are charged with an offense of the severity label of (5) shall result in absolute exile from the vault.

There is no exception as to by whom these punishments will not effect, except the overseer and the elders.

Section IV: If an offense isn't listed in "Decorum" that does not imply you the authority to do something voidable. You will still be held accountable for your actions.

Section V: This document will never be amended.

Section VI: This document will only affect the residents presiding in vault 31.

Section VII: This document will be enacted after the vault doors close.

Notice how there isn't any offenses listed that would be the cause for immediate deportation from the vault. Interesting isn't it? Maybe the outside world is more dangerous than we thought. No, no that wouldn't make any sense no one has ever been outside the vault so how could they make such an assumption? Maybe society has been rebuilt and this "constitution" is just to scare us into believing a false dichotomy, and to ensure our residency in the vault, but then again if that were the situation than what reason do the elders have to keep us here? This isn't exactly a utopic society.

God, my brain hurts just thinking of all the possibilities there are far too many variables that have to be taken into consideration. The significance "Decorum" has to the rest of the vault is greatly measured. I need to start looking for some books anything relative to morality and radiation would be imperative.

I aimlessly moved my way to the nonfiction aisle of the library. After a good 10 minutes of searching I came across quite a few books ranging in a variety of topics. Only a few of them really caught my attention. I decided take at least three books with me. Unsurprisingly there wasn't a ton of books we had that would fit the criteria of what I was looking for, however I did find books that were somewhat related to what I was trying to find, and it was those books I took with me. One book in particular I found was "Nikola Tesla and You."

After finding the books I wanted I spent a couple of hours in the library studying them. The reason I do this is to avoid being caught reading them in public, if I do it would arouse suspicion, which is something I want to avoid.

It wasn't until about six that I remembered I still needed to get my pip-boy from my dad, and it was then I decided to leave. I packed up my books, pushed in the rusty chair, and started to leave. I walked towards the door entered the six digit verification code, and waited for the door to open. The problem? The door didn't open.

I knew immediately that someone was responsible for this, maybe some crude attempt to scare me? No even Brice isn't capable of doing something like this. The lights started to flicker. The next thing that happened became something out of a horror movie. Something behind the walls started to make a deep screeching scream. It echoed and bounced across the room. It sounded like 1,000 people were being melted slowly. To make matters odder slow classical music started to rebound from the floor, and I could even feel the ground vibrating beneath my feet. The mixture of torturous screams, and classical music was difficult to comprehend, before I could react to the situation. The music stopped, and the screams were now silent. The lights stopped flickering, and then the vault door slid open.

I stood still absolutely stunned trying to understand what had just happened. I was there for a couple minutes before common sense came back to me. I started to walk to my dad's office trying not to look perplexed. If I tell anyone about what just happened I'd be labeled crazy and more than likely I'd be locked up for a very long time.

But seriously what was that? My body is still trembling from what I just experienced. I swear I hope I'm not just hallucinating. I walked steadily trying to look normal. After reaching my dad's office I just stood outside panting like an animal. I was shivering with excitement. I had to calm down. Deep breaths Constantine. You can do it 1…2…1…2…1…2. Just calm down. I was still shaking but I was sane enough to walk inside the office. So I did.

There he was tall and lean. My dad was wearing a vault 31 jump suit that said engineer on the front. He had dark black hair, and a somewhat high voice. He was standing by a small table with his back facing the door. He hadn't yet noticed my appearance which in my case was a good thing. I quickly sat on the closest chair I could find. Then I started a conversation.

"Hey dad." I said subtlety. He stopped what he was doing and without saying another word he walked into the other room. I sat quietly for a couple minutes before he returned with a pip-boy in his hand.

"Well Constantine you're getting old now" my dad said. "And it's time for you to receive your very own pip-boy."

"You know dad you could have said that to me four years ago. Why wait so long to give me my pip-boy."?

"To tell you the truth son it wasn't my decision. It's the overseer who decides when the citizens of this vault get theirs. Usually everyone gets them at 10. You've been the only exception for the past 30 years."

"The past 30 years? Who else had to wait an extra four before they got there pip-boy?

"Your mother" My dad said.

I was stunned.

"Wha- my, my mom?

"Yes"

"Why didn't you"

He cut me off

"For this very reason, son as smart as you are you have to understand that kind of information being granted to a 10 year old boy is devastating. So I waited for you to grow into the young man you are now to tell you this so you can act maturely about the situation."

He continued.

"Absolutely nobody can know about this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir" I said.

After that it was silent for quite a few minutes. Today has been absolutely crazy, with so much different information to digest.

"So son, how was the G.L.O.P.T?"

Still stunned I didn't answer him at first, but then I found the words in my throat.

"It was… it was easy." I muttered.

Later That Night

What in the world is going on? First the Overseer administering the G.L.O.P.T. The first time it's happened… Ever. Second I met Kayla the only other student to have a conversation with me besides Brice. People stopped paying attention to me as soon as my mother died. Why people stopped I don't know and I stopped caring after I was 11. Third probably the craziest. The vault door to the old library not opening, and the petrifying screeching sound outside the walls, not to mention the odd classical music playing simultaneously. The last crazy thing that's happened today is my father telling me that for some reason both me and my mom had to wait until we were 14 to receive our pip-boys.

Man this week couldn't get any worse. I turn the lamp to my right off, lay back in my bed and prepare for the following day. Things are really starting to get interesting around here.

Early the Next Day

Most of my night was spent playing hypothetical situations in my head. I was constantly trying to deduce a logical explanation for all that occurred yesterday afternoon. I was cautious to get up, I was planning on staying home that day. Nonetheless when I heard the knock on the door I didn't think I had a choice. I got up and not caring about my messy appearance I walked towards the door. I opened it but it wasn't who I expected. It wasn't Brice, it was Kayla.

She had her hair in a ponytail. She looked at me with content, and a smile grew across her face, but after looking at me for a few seconds her smile faded.

"Hi" she said uneasily.

"How did you find out where I live?" I asked with a confused face.

"Your dad's one of the pip-boy designers. How wouldn't I know?" she said with the same expression on her face.

"I, I don't know." I replied with a sigh.

"Well that's a first she said."

"Where's Brice?" I questioned.

"I don't know"

"Well that's a first I said."

"What's wrong with you" Kayla insisted. "You look like a train wreck."

"Long story" I said.

"I like long stories" Kayla replied.

Honestly I appreciate her sincerity, honestly I do, but why is she so nosy all of a sudden? Noticing my silence Kayla changed the subject

"Anyways, go get ready. We're going to be late for school."

I let her in.

"Okay make yourself at home." She sat there drinking a Nuka Cola while I got ready.

"So where's your dad"? She asked.

"Oh he's at the office he probably won't be home until tomorrow.

"Oh, so what are you just here all day by yourself?" She asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Nope" I said.

Barely listening to her questions I finished the last set of equations for my math homework.

We sat there for a few minutes discussing idle things. I couldn't help but question Brice's sudden absence. Usually I wouldn't be worried but given what's been going on recently I don't know what to think. Hopefully he's okay.

After a few more minutes me and Kayla left for school. On the way there we noticed other teenagers running to class. Still no sign of Brice. Worried I started to browse the faces. Only a select few I actually recognized. It wasn't until I almost ran head first into a wall that I started to pay attention to Kayla.

"Hey Kayla, how come you were so reluctant to start talking to me yesterday? I've been curious for a while. Did you know you're the only person to talk to me besides Brice since my mother died?"

Kayla stared at me with content, and just as she began to respond an announcement cut her off.

"Attention all students who participated in the G.L.O.P.T please report to room 103 to receive your test scores, I repeat all students who participated in the G.L.O.P.T please report to room 103. That is all"

After a few moments a quarter of the people in the hallway began moving in one direction towards the room.

"Well I know where we're headed Kayla said.

"Yeah." I said agreeing.

Well this should be quite interesting. I'm going to get my results back. I hope I didn't fail. If I did I'm going to be the laughing stock of the vault, as if things weren't bad enough. What if I didn't answer the questions in the correct format? They wouldn't fail me for something like that would they?

"Constantine" Kayla said.

I snapped out of my daze and realized I was sweating immensely.

I stared at Kayla with worry.

"Relax" She said.

"You're the smartest person I know. There's no way you failed this test okay?"

"Right" I said. Her words were somewhat reassuring, but nonetheless I was still worried. I had to ace this test there are no exceptions.

Upon entering room 103 you'd notice the insane change in sound, you'd expect loudness but no, it was dead silent. Every student was absolutely quiet and was staring straight ahead at the stage. It seemed as if they were lobotomized and emotionless, not a single one even paid attention to us entering the room. There was teens in almost every chair possible. After walking through the doors you'd see chairs to the left as well as the right and straight ahead was the stage as well as the podium. It was there your score would be read it is also where you receive your certificate with the name of your rating listed on it. I know this because last year it was a requirement for students in my year to witness a G.L.O.P.T scoring ceremony.

Me and Kayla looked at each other and without saying a word and found some empty seats. I glanced at the people around me trying to see if I could find Brice. There was no one in the crowd that looked remotely like him. After about ten minutes of idle sitting vault 31 banners dropped down all across the stage, and after they were hanging a very old man probably one of the elders wobbled across the set to the podium. His face was barely showing because he wore a light blue hood that extended over him. With him in his hand was a set of documents.

After reaching his destination the old man placed the papers on the podium sorting them out. He then raised his arms up and began to speak.

"Attention!"

His voice was old and wise. He sounded graceful and even sinless the more he spoke. Every eye in the room was on him.

"You all know why you are here. This morning we will be distributing the results of the General Logic Operations Placement Test, otherwise known as the G.L.O.P.T. A very familiar test that all upper years are required to take. When your name is called you will walk up to the podium and I will read off your score, and then I will hand you your certificate. Are there any questions as to what is about to take place?"

Not a single hand was raised.

"None? Very well then let us begin."

One after another names were called, score after score after score. It was only when one kid had a level five rating that I started to pay attention. The kid did what he was told walked up to the podium, then the Elder read his rating out loud, ripped up the kids certificate and then kicking and screaming the boy was taken away by two deformed figures difficult to make out in the dark.

"Brice!" the elder called out

No one moved. I was surprised. I actually expected him to be here.

"BRICE!" The elder's voice boomed against the walls.

Still no one moved. I was very worried at this point, and for some reason Kayla seems unaffected by Brice's disappearance.

A younger man moved across the stage whispered something in the elder's ear and then left the same way he came in. It was then that the elder sighed.

"Moving on" He said.

"Constantine, your next" he yelled.

Every eye in the room was on me. I looked back at everybody staring, but I couldn't move a muscle.

"Constantine!" He yelled again.

"Go on!" Kayla said into my ear lessening the fear.

I slowly stood up then took a deep breath and began moving out of my aisle. After making it out to the center I began to walk. My entire body was trembling with fear as I knew that these very results would determine the fate of my reputation. The other teens were whispering no doubt about me. Trying to keep my calm I stepped up onto the stage and walked towards the Elder. Reaching him I turned and gazed into over dozens of souls. All of them watching me absorbing every single second, memorizing every single detail. My life depends on this score.

"Constantine!" the elder said.

This is it, the time has arrived my heart was thumping constantly I swear I could feel it.

Upon reading the paper I detected a shift in his voice.

"Rank, um is this right?" He asked.

The same man who appeared earlier came into view. He whispered more words into the elder's ear than dissipated.

"Well then" The elder continued.

"Constantine, rank 0"

There was a loud eruption of noise coming from the students. They were asking dozens of questions trying to understand what rank "0" meant.

I myself am neither happy nor sad because I don't know whether or not this is a good thing. I mean "0" is below one right? So how could it be bad? Nonetheless I was relieved. I received my certificate then took my seat. This wasn't something I had to worry about anymore, well the ceremony I mean. I still have to figure out what my rank is supposed to mean. I took a look at the certificate and in red at the very top it said "Guardian Angel"

Kayla congratulated me then proceeded to ask me questions on what I thought it meant. Of course I couldn't answer her so I decided to shrug them off.

Later That Day

I needed to tell Dad about my score. More importantly I needed to ask him if he's seen Brice. Dozens of thoughts and questions have been running through my head since the ceremony.

Before I could see my dad however I had to stop by the house to drop off my backpack, oh and I was hungry. I finally reached my door and began to type in the six digit verification code in which immediately shot flashes into my mind about what I saw the previous day. After opening the door I walked into the quiet room which was indeed dark. I switched on the lights and noticed a small envelope enclosed on the living room table. It read "To Constantine" curious I opened it and began to digest the letter.

**Dear Constantine.**

**I apologies for the inconvenience at the ceremony earlier. You must be vaguely confused. I've been watching you since you were a child and I knew far too well that you'd be the one to end up taking on this great responsibility. What responsibility you may be questioning. Well it's the same one that's been carried out for the past 200 years. More will be explained if you visit my office as soon as this message has transpired. Thank you for your compliance Come Alone**

**Signed: The Overseer**

He's obviously talking about the ceremony. But still what does means by responsibility and it's been going on for the past 200 years? The fact that the overseer wants to talk to me personally in intriguing, but I was still worried. Hopefully nothing bad would be the result of this.

Forgetting about both my father and my hunger I put my backpack down, grabbed the letter and began my journey to the overseer's office. I know I needed to see my dad, but still this is more important right now. I mean it's the overseer right? Upon reaching my destination there were two men both looked to be 6ft tall, and they were guarding his office.

Before I could say anything they both moved to one side and it was then the door opened. Feeling anxious I stepped inside.

The overseer was sitting at his desk drinking some sort of liquid that was likely to be tea. Without saying a word I took a seat on the opposite side of his desk and waited for an introduction.

After a minute he put his cup down stared at me blankly and said.

"Not the 0viersEer huh?"

"Excuse me? Wait oh yeah the test, sorry about that" I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"Constantine"

"Sir?" I answered.

"I'm happy you decided to meet me in person."

"Did I have a choice?" I asked.

Ignoring my question the overseer began to ask his own.

"Did you know that in terms of logic and extensive knowledge you are the brightest boy this vault has ever seen?"

"Did you also know that it wasn't your father but in fact your mother who scored high on the exam when she took it?"

Stunned at what I began to hear I started asking questions.

"What is rank "0"? I asked pushing forward on his desk.

The overseer chuckled took another drink of his tea before finally answering.

"It's a way for us to get rid of the weakest link every other generation "He replied."

"Wait, weakest link? What is that supposed to mean? Besides you just said I was the smartest boy this vault has ever seen."

"You are and that's a problem." The overseer responded a devilish frown appearing across his face.

I stood up and stared at him with content.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked.

The overseer stood up and stared at me, and started yelling.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep an entire population of people at bay? We work hard using every ounce of our power to keep you all under control."

The overseer was pacing back and forth.

"Every single time we get this close!"

He was using hand gestures to represent his idea.

"This close!" He repeated.

"Every single time we get close someone like you appears, someone who has to ask questions someone who just won't quit."

"Lucky for me we have a solution."

"Oh so what are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"Yes, but not now. Whenever a student receives a rank 0 he or she takes on the responsibility of Guardian Angel. We will trick the public into believing something bad is happening, meaning that in a couple years something external is going to be a danger to the vault when in reality there is no danger, and it will be your responsibility to leave and to figure out what that fake danger is."

I was shocked and had a sudden realization. My mother was no doubt killed by the very vault she promised to protect. I sat down in complete aw of what I was hearing. I mix of different emotions penetrated my brain at every second. Hate, love sadness, all in one. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. I reached up and touched my face. There were tears, dozens pouring down constantly. I stood back up faced the overseer and began to yell.

"I'll, I'll tell someone!" I screamed

"Who will believe you? If anything we'll have you executed for being crazy, and that would save us time."

"Why not just kill me right here, right now? What's to stop you?" I asked.

The overseer laughed. "Well morality of course. It'd be a violation of Decorum and besides we have no reason that would be acceptable to the public."

I was quiet. I turned away and asked softly. "Did you kill my mom?"

Without hesitation the overseer responded. "Yes, we drugged her and to be honest she didn't cry about it. She understood everything. Humans are dangerous creatures that if not controlled run wild. The reason we're in this vault is example of that. Don't look at this the wrong way Constantine you're just too smart to be kept alive."

I looked at him with anger and replied. "To smart to be kept alive?" Its science and engineering that is responsible for the vault we live in, the clothes we wear, the food we eat it is smart minds that bring ideas and creativity into this dying world."

"Yes, but it was those same smart minds that have destroyed it!" The overseer screamed, and this is one part of history our species will not repeat."

"**You will die Constantine, weather you want to or not your life will come to an end for the good of the vault.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rebirth

**Fallout Fanfiction: Remember The Fallen Chapter 3. Rebirth**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout series. If I did there'd be more things to do with your followers. Kind of like a Dragon Age feel.

**Please read review and enjoy. Thanks!**

"Where in the world in Brice?" I asked Kayla.

"Aren't you going to eat your salad?" She replied.

"Why aren't you treating this like a big deal?" I said.

Kayla put her fork down, looked at me curiously then said. "Because this isn't a big deal. So what he misses a couple days of school what's the problem? Besides you still won't tell me what happened yesterday between you and the overseer, and don't say you didn't talk to him because I saw you walk into his office."

I stood up. "I'm not having this conversation with you again." I said.

"Where are you going? It's still lunch time." Kayla asked.

I turned around I replied. "To look for Brice."

Just as those words had left my mouth the entire Cafeteria started to shake violently. I fell to the floor, and other students were screaming. Suddenly the lights went off, than something behind the walls started to make a deep morbid scream, and then a slow classical melody began to echo throughout the room. It was the same as what happened before I thought. I turned back at Kayla who was in complete shock of what was happening. She was standing behind the table with her jaw dropped and eyes crying. Before anybody could do anything the lights flipped back on and every door to the cafeteria opened, but the screams and melodies continued.

Immediately after the doors opened there were men coming through each one. It was the overseer and dozens of guards followed behind him, he stood on an empty table in the middle of the room glanced at me a few times and began to speak.

The overseer's voice was bleak but loud enough to be heard over the torturous screams.

"Students we are aware of the situation at hand. We need you all to remain calm. Vault 31 is under a lockdown. This is a code 0 I repeat code 0. All students are required to retrieve their parents and to proceed to the assembly room. That is all."

Dialogue erupted throughout the cafeteria. Kids we're begging the overseer for answers but they didn't get any. Not a single question was given any attention. Instead he shot one more menacing look at me then he stood back down and the guards followed him as he left.

I swear if this is what I think it is. This couldn't be about me could it? Is it already my job to fulfill my duty as guardian angel? No it can't be the Overseer said I'd be kept alive for quite some time before the false flag operation. What if this is a serious matter though, and I'm going to be killed anyways? I still haven't even decided on whether or not I'm actually willing to die for the vault. Even if I choose not to they will find another way to kill me. No I can't keep thinking about this.

"Constantine?" Kayla asked.

There has to be something I could do. I thought.

"Constantine?"

No this is, this is way too much to handle. Especially for a 14 year old.

"Constantine? I'm talki-

Before Kayla or anyone else could say anything I darted out of the cafeteria unaware of any dangers and ran, ran to my heart's content. I didn't want to stop I wanted to run until I died. All of these problems, all these issues would be gone forever and all I had to do was run. I made it to my apartment ran in and I began to scream as loud as possible. I didn't care who could hear me. I screamed, and between the screams I sobbed. Why? I begged. The classical melodies rocked my body motionless. Why? My eyes started to get real heavy and my mind was starting to numb its self. I fell to the floor coughing. Then I was gone.

What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal. - Albert Pike

Kayla's Rebirth

"Constantine wait! Come back!"

What in the world is going on? The overseer the weird noises, Brice's disappearance, Constantine's rank 0 and his talk with the overseer. The whole place is going to hell. I had to find him as soon as possible.

I ran after him as fast as I could pushing students out of my way just to get through. I felt like a bullet whizzing past everyone. The devastating noises seemed to get louder the closer I got to his home. After reaching his apartment I looked through the small window inside.

"Oh my God what's happened?"

He was on the ground his face was wet and he wasn't moving. In the back room behind him lurked a skeletal shadow that paced through the apartment. After standing a couple seconds I banged on the door trying to wake him up but his body wouldn't budge. What if he's dead? I needed to find Doctor Simmons so that's where I went. I didn't want to leave him but I had no other choice.

I left the door unscathed and sprinted as fast as possible to the other side of the vault. When I finally found him he and his wife we're already outside the clinic and were already beginning to leave for the assembly.

"Doctor Simmons" I said my voice tiered and scratchy.

He turned around and noticed me sweating and panting.

Before he could respond his wife intervened.

"Oh my word, Kayla you are mess what's happened to you?"

"Never mind that now Mrs. Simmons I have to talk to your husband."

I continued. "Doctor please you have to help-

I was cut off again.

"Sweetie I'd love to but these noises are really scary as soon as the meeting in the assembly room is over I'll help you okay? The overseer issued a code 0 so it must be important." Dr. Simmons replied.

"What no! You have to come now!" I screamed.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it could wait" Now come along you should go with us to the assembly." His wife pressed on.

There was no getting through to these people. Constantine is going to have to wait. I obeyed and followed the couple to the assembly room. The hall was absolutely crowded. So much that I lost the pair I was following. Not like it matters though considering we're all going to the same place. Upon entering the room where the assembly was going to take place I noticed the layout was very much like room 103 except this one was much bigger.

The demonic sounds were only drowned out by the mix of chatter and cries in the giant room. I moved forward attempting to get closer to the stage. The crowd started to get silent as the overseer appeared behind the podium.

At this time the classical melody, as well as the morbid screams were also silent. However they were replaced by faint mechanical sound that if listened to seemed like gears grinding slowly. The audience began to search the room for the source of the noise.

"Citizens of Vault 31!" The overseer began. All eyes were now fixated on him.

"As you all are aware I issued a code 0"

Of course we all know about code 0. Whenever something's threatened the internal or external layout of the vault these codes are the way in which citizens can figure out the severity level of the situation. There's a total of four codes, usually anyway. They range from three to zero, zero being the worst. Code three basically means that all citizens must clear the halls and sit tight for a little bit. The reason for this typically is because of disease or if someone gets gravely injured. The halls are cleared so the people that need to can get to that person. Code two is a little different than that. It's not necessarily bad it just means that a very important will be coming up and everybody over the age of 18 is required to join. I've snuck into plenty of them, all they do is discuss what's best for the vault and what should be done next. Code one has only happened a few times in our vaults history. This means that everybody has to stay in their rooms until notified while guards roam the vault and deliver food to the constituents. Usually this occurs when a murder is committed and we're unable to find the culprit. Now for code zero. This is the first time it's happened, ever in our vaults entire history. This basically means that we're under attack, and or might be attacked, and that's the situation we're in now. Under this circumstance every Vault 31 citizen is required to go to the biggest room in the vault where the overseer discusses a plan of action.

"There has been a breach in the external mainframe that exists outside the vault. It happened early this morning. The elders and I didn't issue this code earlier because we thought it might have just been outdated hardware or rodents."

The sound of gears grinding started to get much louder.

I knew something was coming.

"But because of the incidents earlier today we now know that this is very real. Whatever is out there is trying to get into the vault, and they obviously don't want peace, or a negotiation."

"So we will fight. We have at least 20 guards circulating the vault rounding up civilians and also forming a parameter, and inside this very room are another 20 soldiers that are willing to put there life on the line to save us. It is here we will make our stand as vault dwellers."

The gears grinding was now louder than the overseer. I looked up and above the overseer were sparks illuminating all over the roof.

This is bad, real bad whatever it was, it's here. I thought.

At this point the audience didn't care about the overseer. They all centered their attention above the stage. A loud explosion was apparent and could be recognized throughout the vault.

"What is that?" someone exclaimed.

Above the overseer clinging from the newly formed hole in the roof was a bloodied creature that was naked in every region. It was bald with yellow eyes and its skin was almost gone. Rotted white bone was its surface with bits of rotten flesh scattered throughout the body the figure looked human, but definitely wasn't.

Before anyone knew what to do the zombie launched itself on the stage. Gave a powerful roar and began to pounce around.

Pointing at the mutant the overseer screamed "Shoot it!"

Two of the soldiers stepped up and began to spray a barrage of bullets at the creature. Sparks flew as bits of debris covered the audience.

Bullets were penetrating the monster at every pore, but it had no effect. The creature gave another loud roar and quickly moved towards one of the soldiers. The man began to run but it was no use. With brute force the ghoul grabbed him by his shirt pulled him back, and brought his other hand plummeting through the man's stomach.

It was a distasteful site as the man's face was riddled with horror. The menace quickly forced out his hand, and with it a lust amount of intestines were present.

I looked around me and everywhere in every direction people were being torn apart by these creatures. Blood, guts and bits of brain matter flew through the audience, sounds of torture and death littered amongst the civilians.

Through it all the deep classical melody that has plagued this vault was consistent. I listened to it, and tried to capture every note and every sound before my ears could bear nothing but the inevitable end that awaits my soul.

**Chapter 4. Ann Coming Soon**


	4. Chapter 4 Ann

**Fallout Fanfiction: Remember The Fallen Chapter 4. Ann**

**Authors Note:**Sorry it took so long to get this out. Please read and review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fallout… If I did there'd be co-op.

The stench was absolutely awful, my vision was blurry, and the ground was cold, and worst of all I was drenched in my own sweat and hungry, very hungry. Over the sound of my stomach growling was a noise that was omnipresent and seemed to be in every direction. I brought my hands up to my eyes and began to clarify my view. The room was partially lit, and from what I could see through the small window was the hallway outside my apartment in a consistent transition between illumination and darkness. Looking up above me I saw a rubble filled hole in the roof as well as unconnected electrical wires that were spewing sparks in different places.

I started to stand up slowly and in doing so a rush of blood traveled to my brain causing a massive migraine. I immediately fell back down hands gripping my head. I coughed a little before trying to stand back up. I was weak, and needed to find out what happened while I was out cold.

I sat on the couch.

Before I can take any more steps I need to draw upon what I already know and make an inference. First off from what I remember before I woke up the overseer issued a code 0 meaning something was threatening the vault. Typically when this happens all of the civilians are supposed to report to the auditorium. That seems likely and would explain why nobody has noticed me. Now based on that conclusion there's a possibility that something got inside the vault. Originally this idea would be farfetched but considering the fact that the power is out and there's holes in the ceiling it's the only thing I can infer. But then again what on earth has the power to override an entire vault? Now the last thing I have to figure out is whether or not whatever attacked us is still here.

Now the logical place to look would be the auditorium. Who knows maybe the overseer and the guards actually managed to protect the place and what I'm looking at is just the aftermath, but then again even a more devastating result. What if everyone is dead? If that's the case I should start by looking for survivors.

I stood back up and wobbled toward the door leading out of the apartment. I tried to stay quiet as I punched in the activation code.

The door slid open and I instantly fell to my knees. The stench was absolutely intensifying, I placed my hands on the ground only to feel a fast stream of liquid rushing between my fingers. I looked up at the lights flickering then back down at the water and noticed it was red. The smell, it was blood.

I stayed still for a moment letting everything sink in. The result was clear to me now. The damage, the stench, the endless amount of blood. We were attacked.

I had to see. Every instinct in my body said no, but I refused to give in. I could easily get into the overseers office hack into the computer and retrieve the codes allowing me to exit the vault. Right now I could do it. I will do it. But first the auditorium.

I stood back up, held a long focused gaze at my hands before wiping the blood on my uniform. I packed a few things utilizing my backpack. Then I started to leave. My feet were soaked in blood. The result for my weakness and constant tripping caused my entire body to wreak with the stains of red.

I wobbled into the auditorium the only room in the vault that still contained light. They were everywhere. Bodies of men, women, and even the children. It wasn't the bodies that made me puke it was what they were on. Rising high at least 12 feet tall were stakes huge stakes and upon them were people, or at least what was left of them. There were no moans no cries for help just the sound of red sin dropping from the cadavers. My father came to mind. Not wanting to lose it I pushed him out as I did the rest of my emotions.

"Father is dead, your vault is dead get over it" I said in a whisper.

Upon the stage was from what it looked to be the overseer. He was sitting down with his back against the podium. His eyes were gauged out, a giant gash in his chest, and his heart was sitting on his lap.

Pinned to it was a piece of paper. Disgusted but curious I walked up to the martyr and closing my eyes I gently pulled the soaked document from his organ. The handwriting was awful but it was still readable. So I began.

Objective: Kill all.

Death count: 121

Losses: 0

Enemy Losses: 121

Survivors: 0

Location: Vault 31

Award: 200,000 CAPS

Est. Time: Three Days

Platoon Leader: Delilah

Difficulty: 2/10

Raid description: The residents of Vault 31 were easy prey, and didn't stand a chance. The only trouble we had was getting into the vault. The dumb asses knew we were coming and still didn't do anything about it. Instead they all hid in one room for us making our job much easier. Vaults are my personal favorite when it comes to raiding. There always just too easy.

To those who stumble upon our raid. See what we were capable of? If you want to hire us just find us in Old Atlanta. Just make it worth our wild we don't kill for free.

~Elysium

I stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket and sighed. I can't believe I actually wanted to leave this place. Now the typical thing to do would be to exact revenge, now I would do that except I'm weak have hardly any knowledge when it comes to combat, and don't know a damn thing about what's up there, and have very little to go on besides what's on this paper. So my objective? Obviously is to get out of the vault. My long term objective? Well I don't know that just yet. I understood that I had to leave, and from what I'm looking at the world above is a dangerous place so I need to be ready. I spent a couple hours gathering what was still a obtainable from the massacre. Food, and a bit of clothing. The guards that weren't completely ripped to shreds gave me there armor. Okay well I stole it. Sadly all of the guns were seized, so I resorted to a baton. I was making my way to the overseer's office to get the security codes but then logic caught up to me.

Why the hell would I need the overseer's codes when the vault door is probably open? I noticed the hole in the ceiling of the auditorium. I doubt they left the same way they came in. So I headed towards the Vault door.

Upon reaching the entrance to the vault I noticed a gaping hole where the giant iron entrance used to be. I guess it was easier to get out than to get in. I peered through. There was nothing but mountain outlining the walls of the cave.

I realized then why they just didn't go through the front entrance. It's because they weren't able to find it. Vault 31 is probably extremely deep underground. Maybe more than your average vault. But if they couldn't even figure out where the main entrance is then how did they get a general idea of the vaults location? There's two logical explanations for this. One they have a source above ground that told them a very broad description of the vaults location. Or we have explanation number two witch is that they knew where the entrance was… It was just impassible. From the outside anyway.

Working with luck and hoping my comedic God was on my side I bet on explanation number one.

Now what are my chances of getting out of here? Let's see what I have on me at the moment.

**Constantine **

Description: Lone Survivor of Vault 31. Extremely intelligent and a lust for knowledge.

**Equipment**

Pip-Boy

Police Baton (equipped)

Vault 31 Security Armor (equipped)

Nuka Cola

Instamash

Sweet Roll

Dandy Boy Apples

**End Assessment**

Alright seems that everything is in check. I think I'm ready to set off. I turned on my pip-boy light and began to walk towards the darkness. I only have enough food to last a little while. So getting out of here is a must. Not only that but I'm extremely weak and have a terrible headache. I needed to get above ground. I couldn't allow myself to die in these caves.

I stumbled up and down rocks attempting to reach a surface. How long have I been walking? An hour, two hours? It seemed like hammers were constantly hitting my knees, and tearing them apart. One minute later I found myself on the ground back to the rocks. The heat was scorching and I was panting like a dog, sweat sweeping through my body drenching my somewhat new clothes.

"Come on Constantine!" I yelled

"Get up!" I screamed again.

As if it would have any effect. I forced myself up feeling a compelling amount of heat rush to my head. I continued to stumble through the cave, though not as tired. I decided to drink a Nuka Cola, and although the liquid was burning hot it was something to keep me hydrated even if it wouldn't last long.

My eyes were hardly open when I noticed light. A very bright light illuminating the opposite side of the cage. Without hesitation I moved towards it. Upon stumbling out of the cave what I saw was absolutely traumatizing. Upon the sky was a gorgeous red and demonized sun glaring down at me. The sky was achromatic and to say the least dull. It was a petrifying orange gaze that was beautiful, but at the same time eerie. The sky instilled a chilling fear of a post-apocalyptic world.

The ground was a different story; desert, dunes, death, and plague littered the wasteland. There was eroded buildings, houses roads everywhere. What was the place mentioned in that letter? I took out the piece of paper from my pocket.

To those who stumble upon our raid. See what we were capable of? If you want to hire us just find us in **Old Atlanta.** Just make it worth our wild we don't kill for free.

~Elysium

My common sense hit me. Yeah Constantine go find the people responsible for slaughtering your entire vault even though you have absolutely no clue where you're at or even have the slightest idea as to what goes on up here in this hell hole. I need to find shelter, food an-

I did a few twists before slamming back against a wall of the mountain. I immediately ducked as powerful long nails swiped the rock above me. I was on the ground and only had a second to analyze the perpetrator. A terrifyingly huge 10 foot creature with horns a long alligator like snout, and death determined eyes. I stood up and tried to run, but behind me was a terribly steep slope down the mountain. It had me cornered and without thinking I dove under its legs to reach a better position, but it was a second too late as the monster used its jagged nails to uppercut me piercing at least two of its nails through my body. Blood was spewing out of the wounds, just when I thought it was over the mutant brought me up to its face starred at me eye to eye than simply through me off the mountain. His nails bringing devastation to my internal organs all the same.

At first I was on my stomach growling down the hill forcing sand, dirt, bacteria into my wounds before breaking into an all-out roll.

After I met the ground. I pushed up, swallowed blood and ran to my heart's content. I wasn't nearly as fast as usual but I wanted to get away. I ran just like I did in the vault I ran because I didn't know what to do, I ran because I was scared I ran because I was giving up. No more I thought, just please no more.

The first building in sight was medium sized and was what seemed to be a supermarket. I pushed through the door open without thinking. Inside were shelves, broken tiles and relative darkness. The door closed behind me and I continued to walk. Though I didn't get far. I fell to my knees, spit out some blood and looked up to find a beautiful person by my side. A petite figure with blonde hair, and green eyes was the last thing I saw before my eyes went obsolete. My ears picked up a melancholia tone in her voice, before I passed.

**Her words were. "Hello, my name is Ann."**

**Authors Note**

Review, review, review! Please tell me what you all think. I've been very busy with finals lately and that's why this chapter is extremely late. Nonetheless it's here. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks!

**Chapter 5. Emotions**

**Coming Soon.**


End file.
